The invention relates to integrating host application software with data collection devices (e.g., bar code scanners) located on remote, wireless terminals.
Various readers and optical scanning systems have been developed for reading printed indicia such as bar code symbols appearing on a label or the surface of an article and providing information concerning the article such as the price or nature of the article. The bar code symbol itself is a coded pattern of indicia comprised of, for example, a series of bars of various widths spaced apart from one another to form spaces of various widths, the bars and spaces having different light reflecting characteristics. The readers electro-optically transform the graphic indicia into electrical signals which are decoded into alpha-numeric characters that are intended to be descriptive of the article or a characteristic thereof. Such characters typically are represented in digital form, and utilized as an input to a data processing system for applications in point of sale processing, inventory control and the like.
Known scanning systems comprise a light source for generating a light beam incident on a bar code symbol and a light receiver for receiving the reflected light and decoding the information contained in the bar code symbol accordingly. The readers may comprise a flying spot scanning system wherein the light beam is scanned rapidly across a bar code symbol to be read or a fixed field of view reading system wherein the bar code symbol to be read is illuminated as a whole and a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) array is provided for detecting the light reflected from the bar code symbol.
Known hand-held optical readers are often in the shape of a gun having a handle portion and a barrel portion. The reading window through which the light beam passes is generally located at the end face of the barrel portion, and the reader is aimed at the indicia to be read by the operator holding the handle portion. A trigger is situated in the region of the junction between the handle portion and the barrel portion for operation by the user to actuate the optical reader.
In addition there are known portable hand-held computers for collecting data and down-loading the data to a central or peripheral device. The down-loaded data may be raw data or data that has been processed within the hand-held computer. Data collection can be carried out by entering information to the hand-held computer via a keypad, or by incorporating in the computer an optical reader for example for reading a magnetic card strip. For example when information about various products is required during inventorying, those products may bear bar code symbols or magnetic strips, or have associated magnetic strip cards which are read by the hand-held computer. The data collected can be transferred from the hand-held computer to a central or peripheral device by known means such as radio frequency radio links, wired connections, infra-red communications or other known transmission arrangements.
Often, more than one data capture system is required for a given application. The manufacture of a customized system for a specific application is expensive and difficult to modify if it is subsequently desired to incorporate further data capture options than those originally provided in the customized device.
Further limitations are imposed because of the limited storage capability of hand-held computers (often known as personal digital assistants) as a result of which simple-store-and-forward, multi-user electronic message systems are generally impractical.
It has been previously proposed to implement a bar code scanner resident on a control machine running a COMPONENT OBJECT MODEL (COM) object. It is desired to increase the scope of such applications to be compatible with a wide range of models and in particular to introduce a bar code scanner remote from the machine and controlled through a wireless interface.
In general, the invention features a new method of integrating host application software with data collection devices (e.g., bar code scanners) located on remote, wireless terminals. A data collection object executes on the host computer, using a predetermined interface between the host application software and the data collection object. That interface, and the communications between the host application software and the data collection object, are configured so that to the host application software the data collection device appears to be local hardware on the host computer. The data collection object creates and executes threads of execution for controlling operation of the data collection device, with the threads communicating with the remote terminals via a host computer transport layer, the wireless link, and a remote computer transport layer at the remote terminals. A data collection device driver on the remote terminal receives communications from the data collection object, and returns information to the data collection object, over the remote computer transport layer, wireless link, and host computer transport layer.
In preferred implementations of the invention, one or more of the following features may be included:
The data collection object may be implemented as a Component Object Model.
Communications between the remote terminal and the host computer may be over an Internet or Intranet network.
The data collection device may be a bar code scanner, and the data collection object may be a bar code scanning object.
There may be provided a portable computer device comprising a main body and at least one data collection/communications module connectable to the main body, the main body including an interface for connection with the module, a processor for processing information received from the module and a communication link for exchanging information with a host. Because of the modular arrangement the device may be easily adapted to different applications without the requirement to manufacture costly customized systems or to modify such systems which would prove expensive and complex.
The main body may include a visual display, for example an LCD display. The main body may also comprise a keypad. The modules may comprise an image capture module, a laser scanner module and/or a multi-media module. The modules preferably include digital signal processing sub-systems which may be of a single design and programmable as appropriate. The modules may comprise pre-processors for pre-processing information prior to transfer to the main body to reduce the burden on the processor in the main body. The module may be movably mounted on or relative to the main body, and in particular to the display on the main bodyxe2x80x94for example it may be hinged pivotally or rotatably mounted.
The device may be configured for connection with the Internet.
According to the invention there is provided a communication system for a bar code scanner comprising a control host, a scanning control object working therein and a remote client associated with the bar code scanner wherein the scanning control object communicates with the remote client to control the bar code scanner and the scanning control object is implemented as an OLE control. Accordingly there is provided a system capable of seamless communication between the scanning control and the remote client.
The host and the scanning object control may communicate and integrate via interfaces. The scanning control object may create separate threads of execution for controlling communication with the remote client. The separate threads of execution may include send, receive and synchronize bar code scanner transaction commands.
The scanning control object may be arranged to communicate with the remote client over an Internet or Intranet link and/or by wireless communication.